Roronoa Zoro/Historia
Przeszłość Obietnica złożona Kuinie thumb|200px|left|Zoro i [[Kuina obiecują sobie, że zostaną najlepszymi szermierzami na świecie.]] O przeszłości i najbliższej rodzinie Zoro nie wiemy za wiele. Jako dziecko przybył do szkoły szermierki w wiosce Shimotsuki, gdzie przegrał pojedynek z córką tamtejszego mistrza, Kuiną. Koushirou, bo tak miał na imię mistrz tej szkoły, pozwolił Zoro po przegranej zostać i kształcić się w posługiwaniu początkowo dwoma mieczami. Po roku Roronoa był w stanie pokonać nawet dorosłych. Jedynym niedoścignionym przeciwnikiem wciąż pozostawała Kuina. Zoro przegrał z nią 2000 walk na bambusowe miecze, w 2001 została rozegrana na prawdziwe miecze. Zoro znowu przegrał. Wtedy on i Kuina złożyli przysięgę, albo ona albo on zostaną najlepszym szermierzem na świecie. Niestety, w wyniku nieszczęśliwego wypadku Kuina zmarła. Biała katana Zoro, jest pamiątką po niej i symbolem obietnicy, którą sobie złożyli. Najlepszy na świecie Ostatecznie, Zoro dowiedział, że Jastrzębiooki posiada tytuł największego szermierza na świecie. Roronoa wyruszył w morze odnaleźć go i stanąć z nim do walki. Jednak zabłądził i nie mógł znaleźć drogi powrotnej do domu. By przetrwać Zoro został łowcą nagród i łapał każdego, za kogo była jakaś nagroda. Nie wiele czasu było trzeba, by o "Łowcy Piratów" Zoro usłyszał cały ocean East Blue. Wieści na temat Roronoa Zoro dotarły nawet na Grand Line, gdzie zainteresowali się nim Baroque Works. W tym samym czasie Zoro poznał Yosaku i Johnny'ego. Z propozycją dołączenia do organizacji Baroque Works przybył Mr. 7. Zoro odpowiedział mu, że dołączy do nich jak zostanie ich szefem. Gdy usłyszał sprzeciw, zabił agenta. Podróż po East Blue Spotkanie z Luffym Podczas swojej podróży Zoro przybył do Shells Town. Tam Helmeppo, syn pułkownika Morgana, przechadzał się ze swoim oswojonym wilkiem przez miasto. Zwierzę zaatakowało dziewczynkę Rikę, więc Zoro uratował ją zabijając wilka. By ratować dziewczynkę i jej matkę Zoro zgadza się wytrzymać przywiązany do słupa na placu Marynarki przez miesiąc. thumb|200px|Luffy pyta Zoro, czy ten dołączy do jego załogi. Po dziewięciu dniach do miasta przybyli Monkey D. Luffy i Coby. Ten drugi był przerażony osobą Zoro słysząc na jego temat różne plotki. Tymczasem Luffy był zaciekawiony nim i zainteresowany tym, by Zoro do niego dołączył. Roronoa zaproponował mu, że za odwiązanie od pala złapie wszystkich zbirów w okolicy i odda Słomkowemu nagrody za każdego z nich. Po tym przyszła Rika z kulkami ryżowymi. Łowca Piratów próbował ją odgonić. Ta jednak nalegała, by on je zjadł. Ostatecznie przybył Helmeppo, który kazał dosłownie wykopać Rikę za mur i podeptał jej kulki ryżowe, bo były zrobione z cukrem zamiast soli. Przez mur przeszedł Luffy, który opowiedział w skrócie o swoim planie. Potem dodał mu, że nie uwolni Zoro, przez jego złą reputację. Zoro poprosił o to, by Luffy mu wsadził do ust podeptane kulki ryżowe z ziemi. Słomkowy wypełnił prośbę. Roronoa kazał tylko przekazać podziękowania do dziewczynki. Minęło trochę czasu i Luffy ponownie przybył. Zoro mu od razu powiedział, że nie zostanie piratem. Luffy to zignorował i zaproponował uwolnienie go w zamian za dołączenie do załogi. Zoro powiedział, że ma własne rzeczy do załatwienia. Słomkowy wspomniał o reputacji, na co Roronoa odpowiedział, że nie obchodzi go ona. Luffy postanowił, że jeśli przyniesie Zoro jego katanę, to ten przyłączy się do jego załogi. Roronoa nie mógł uwierzyć w szaleństwo Słomkowego. Następnie przybył Coby, który próbował odwiązać Zoro. Chłopak powiedział do Zoro, że nie chce takiej Marynarki, ale zostanie marynarzem, a Luffy zostanie Królem Piratów. Zoro nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Wtedy ktoś strzelił w Coby'ego. Zoro powiedział Coby'emu, że skoro jeszcze żyje to powinien stąd uciekać. Chłopiec powiedział, że musi go uwolnić, bo Helmeppo chce złamać obietnicę i zabić Łowcę Piratów za trzy dni. Coby opowiedział o tym jak Luffy uderzył Helmeppo. Poprosił chłopaka, żeby Zoro ochronił Słomkowego, co nie wiązałoby się od razu z zostaniu piratem. Przybyli marynarze z Morganem na czele, który nazwał Zoro "śmieciem". Kazał wycelować strzelby w zdrajców. Zoro przypomniał sobie wtedy Kuinę. Gdy już mają paść strzały, Luffy używa Gum-Gumowej Rakiety i pojawia się na linii strzału. Pociski Marynarki odbijają się od niego. Wszyscy patrzyli na niego jak na coś dziwnego. Zoro zapytał się kim on jest. Luffy odpowiedział pewnym głosem, że przyszłym Królem Piratów. Luffy podał Zoro trzy katany i dodał, że jeśli je przyjmie to będzie musiał się do niego przyłączyć. Roronoa się zgadza. Luffy się cieszył, bo na pierwszego załoganta. Wtedy Słomkowy zaczął próbować go rozwiązać. W końcu Zoro kazał mu podać miecze. Wtedy Zoro zablokował ich atak każdym z trzech mieczy. Zabronił się poruszyć żołnierzom i powiedział Luffy'emu jakie jest jego marzenie. Dodał, że jeśli się przez niego nie spełni to jedyny sposób na wybaczenie to samobójstwo Luffy'ego. Ten zmotywowany kazał Roronorze paść. Wtedy Monkey użył Gum-Gumowego Bicza, którym pokonał wszystkich marynarzy. Morgan kazał im popełnić samobójstwo, czego Zoro nie mógł zrozumieć. Luffy zaś ruszył do walki z Morganem. Zoro obserwował walkę. Gdy Morgan próbował zaatakować od tyłu Luffy'ego, Zoro go przeciął. Luffy pochwalił spokojnie szermierza wymawiając tylko jego imię. Zoro powiedział, że nie ma sprawy i nazwał gumowego człowieka swoim kapitanem. Zoro zapytał, czy którykolwiek marynarz chce ich aresztować. Spotkała go radość żołnierzy uwolnionych od Morgana. Następnie chłopaki poszli się najeść do Riki. Tam Roronoa najadł się przyznał, że nie wytrzymałby miesiąca bez jedzenia. Luffy powiedział, że chce płynąć na Grand Line, co Zoro poparł. Coby uznał Zoro i Luffy'ego za swoich przyjaciół. Roronoa przypomniał Coby'emu, że jeśli ten chce dołączyć do Marynarki, to może mieć problem, bo mogą się dowiedzieć o jego przeszłości związaną z Alvidą. Przybyli marynarze. Powiedział, że jest wdzięczny za to się stało Morganowi, ale nie może ignorować swoich obowiązków marynarza. Kazał im odejść natychmiast. Gdy Luffy zaczął bić Coby'ego, Zoro przerwał to, zwłaszcza, że Ripper groził aresztem dla nich obu. Luffy i Zoro byli gotowi, by odpłynąć. Zatrzymał ich Coby, by im podziękować. Przybyli inni marynarze i zasalutowali do piratów. W końcu chłopaki odpłynęli. Poszukiwanie nawigatora i walka z Buggym Luffy narzekał na głód. Zoro zwrócił uwagę Luffy'emu, że ten się nie zna na nawigacji. Luffy zwrócił uwagę Zoro, że ten też pływa tu i tam polując na piratów. Roronoa odpowiedział, że szuka pewnego człowieka i nie wie jak wrócić do domu. Luffy stwierdził, że Zoro się zgubił, a ten się zdenerwował. Roronoa uznał, że załoga potrzebuje nawigatora. Luffy dodał, że też kuka i grajka, za co Zoro go skarcił. Ostatecznie obaj padli na plecy narzekając na głód. Wtedy nad morzem leciał duży ptak, którego Luffy postanowił upolować. Złapał go i dostał się na niego za pomocą Gum-Gumowej Rakity. Ptak złapał głowę Luffy'ego w dziób przez co Zoro określił swojego kapitana mianem "idioty" i zaczął go gonić. Po drodze wpadł na braci Funan, którzy wsiedli mu do łodzi. Ci kazali mu zatrzymać łódź, bo są piratami z załogi "Klauna" Buggy'ego. Ten spojrzał na nich. Później go przepraszali, bo nie wiedzieli kim jest Zoro. Roronoa wykorzystał pokonanych piratów jako siłę roboczą do napędu łódki. Wtedy opowiedzieli mu o dziewczynie, która ich pokonała poprzez kłamstwo. Zoro stwierdził, że ta dziewczyna mogłaby być nawigatorką Luffy'ego. Tymczasem piraci przeklinali na dziewczynę. Roronoa zapytał kim jest Buggy. Jego podwładni odpowiedzieli, że to straszny człowiek o mocy diabelskiego owocu. Bracia Funan i Zoro dopłynęli do miasta Orange. Piraci bali się zobaczyć ze swoim kapitanem. Zoro zaś kazał się do niego zaprowadzić sądząc, że dzięki niemu znajdzie Luffy'ego. 200px|left|thumb|Zoro dźgnięty przez Buggy'ego. Luffy był w klatce, a w stronę Nami zaś ruszyli Piraci Buggy'ego. Dziewczyna została zaatakowana od tyłu. W jej obronie stanął Zoro. Piraci zaczęli odczuwać trwogę. Nami zaś nie mogła zrozumieć dlaczego Zoro i Luffy są przyjaciółmi. Buggy skojarzył, że Zoro przybył po jego głowę. Roronoa odparł, że nie jest już łowcą nagród. Jednak Buggy był zainteresowany złapaniem Zoro, by zdobyć sławę. Łowca Piratów ostrzegł oponenta i przygotował się do walki odcinając nogę Klaunowi. Zoro był zdziwiony łatwością pokonania przeciwnika. Piraci Buggy'ego śmiali się głośno. Luffy poprosił o wypuszczenie. Zoro odparł, że nie potrafi przecinać żelaznych krat. Buggy zaatakował Zoro za pomocą swojego owocu Bara Bara no Mi oraz noża przebijając jego bok. Nami, Luffy i Zoro nie mogli zrozumieć. Buggy wyjaśnił swoją umiejętność rozdzielania się na części. Nami myślała, że taka moc to tylko mity, a Luffy uznał, że Buggy to jakiś potwór. Klaun zaczął szydzić z Zoro i zaznaczył, że nie naruszył "żywotnych" organów. Roronoa miał żal do siebie, że nie był gotowy mimo, że wiedział o diabelskim owocu. Nami uznała, że błąd może teraz kosztować życie. Luffy skarcił kapitana mówiąc, że ten jest tchórzem. Buggy zaatakował go nożem, ale Luffy złapał ten rozpędzony nóż w zęby. Klaun wyśmiał Luffy'ego i powiedział, że cała trójka zginie. Luffy kazał Zoro uciekać. Buggy użył Pod-Podziałowej Armaty z nożami w rękach, ale Zoro bronił się swoimi mieczami. Nami uznała, że sama musi sposób ucieczki. Roronoa podbiegł do armaty i obrócił ją w stronę Piratów Buggy'ego. Ta była załadowana w Specjalną Kulę Armatnią Buggy'ego, co zauważył sam Buggy. Lont był krótki. Nami odpaliła armatę według polecenia Zoro. Armata wystrzeliła. Zoro się ciekawił kim jest dziewczyna. Nami powiedziała, że jest złodziejką, a Luffy dodał, że ich przyszłym nawigatorem. Dziewczyna go skarciła mówiąc, żeby znalazł sposób na wyjście z klatki. Zoro zaś powiedział, żeby tam został. Z dymu po eksplozji wyłonił się Buggy. Zoro mimo oporów Luffy'ego podniósł klatkę. Powiedział, że zawsze musi wszystko robić po swojemu. Zoro i Luffy uciekli. Piraci Buggy'ego szukali ich w całym mieście. Luffy próbował otworzyć klatkę. Zoro uznał, że tę akcję trzeba rozegrać do końca. Zoro i Luffy się powoli się oddalali od Piratów Buggy'ego. Roronoa uznał, że jest już tak daleko od pubu, że piraci szybko ich nie znajdą. W międzyczasie narzekał trochę na klatkę. Ostatecznie padł zmęczony, bo stracił dużo krwi. Obok niego siedział pies. Luffy ciekawił się czy ten żyje i zaczął się z nim drażnić. Ostatecznie pies ugryzł go w twarz. Luffy zdenerwował się na psa, a Zoro na swojego kapitana. Obaj szybko padli. Podeszła do nich Nami. Luffy nadal ją nazywał nawigatorem. Dziewczyna podziękowała im i dała klucz do klatki. Uznała, że głupio zrobiła, bo nie zdążyła jednak ukraść skarbów Buggy'ego i mapy Grand Line. Jednak pies połknął klucz. Luffy zaczął go dusić, by ten wypluł. Przyszedł burmistrz Boodle, który skarcił Słomkowego. Zabrał też Roronoę do swojego domu. Boodle chciał go zabrać do medyka, ale Łowca Piratów uznał, że wystarczy mu tylko trochę snu. Buggy kazał odpalić Specjalną Kulę Armatnią Buggy'ego. Zniszczyła wiele budynków w tym dom burmistrza, gdzie był Zoro. Roronoa się obudził i zaczął narzekać. Luffy się ucieszył, Nami nie mogła uwierzyć. Burmistrz uznał, że boli go serce. Dodał, że im tego nie wybaczy i nie pozwoli, by zrobili coś takiego drugi raz. Słomkowi postanowili iść walczyć z Buggy'm i jego załogą. Nami zapytała się czy skoro Zoro idzie, to czy nie przeszkadzają mu jego rany. Roronoa zakładając bandanę uznał, że bardziej niż rana doskwiera mu plama na honorze. Słomkowi przybyli do walki z Piratami Buggy'ego. Ranny burmistrz wstał i powiedział, że to jego walka. Luffy powalił go na ziemię. Wszyscy się zdziwili. Nami zapytała dlaczego to zrobił. Luffy odparł, że burmistrz mu przeszkadzał. Zoro wyjaśnił, że jeśli staruszek wziąłby się za walkę to stała by mu się krzywda. Luffy warknął i nazwał Buggy'ego nosaczem. Klaun kazał wystrzelić Specjalną Kulę Armatnią Buggy'ego. Zoro zapytał dlaczego to zrobił, a Nami uciekła. Luffy odparł, że to działo nic mu nie zrobi. Napełnił się powietrzem i użył do obrony Gum-Gumowego Balonu. Pocisk się odbił od niego i ruszył w stronę załogi Buggy'ego. Zoro uznał zaś, że Luffy mógł mu wcześniej wyjaśnić swój plan. Pocisk wybuchł. Luffy uznał, że skoro jest mniej przeciwników to można się spokojnie bić. Nami zapytała się czym on jest. Zoro odparł, że to wrzód na tyłku. Luffy, Zoro i Nami przyglądali się efektowi eksplozji wybuchu Specjalnej Kuli Armatniej Buggy'ego. Większość piratów leżała ranna. Wtedy dwóch piratów wstało i zapytało się jakim prawem zostali potraktowani w tak widowiskowy sposób. Okazało się, że Buggy użył swoich ludzi jako tarczy. thumb|200px|Zoro pokonuje Cabajiego. Cabaji ruszył do ataku, przymierzył się do Luffy'ego, ale w jego obronie stanął Zoro. Roronoa powiedział, że będzie przeciwnikiem dla oficera. Cabaji uznał, że posieka Łowcę Piratów na plasterki. Luffy powiedział, że chętnie się nim zajmie i pozwoli Roronoa odpocząć. Wtedy Cabaji zastanawiał się dlaczego Zoro jeszcze stoi na nogach po takiej ranie jaką zadał mu Buggy. Użył więc Sztuki Akrobacji: Ogniem i Dechem. Zoro zasłonił twarz. Cabaji więc kopnął go w ranę zadaną przez Klauna. Roronoa upadł na ziemię. Cabaji go wyśmiał, a Nami uznała, że to podła zagrywka. Cabaji postanowił użyć Sztuki Akrobacji: Czar Par. Zoro wyśmiał tę technikę i osłonił się mieczami. Cabaji ponownie zaatakował jego ranę, co spowodowało upadek Roronoa. Drugi oficer wyśmiał Zoro za krzyk podczas zadania bólu. Cabaji uznał, że Zoro popełnił błąd dołączając do Luffy'ego mimo umiejętności jakie ten posiada. Nami uznała, że Zoro nie może walczyć w takim stanie, bo on może zginąć i powiedziała Luffy'ego, że ten nie może tak po prostu patrzeć. Cabaji ruszył do ataku, ale Zoro go uderzył rękojeścią swojej lewej katany w twarz. Tym razem Zoro wyśmiał Cabajiego za drwienie z drażnienia ran. Wtedy Zoro zaciął sobie bok kataną. Najspokojniej zareagował Buggy zaciskając mocniej zęby. Zoro powiedział, że zostanie największym szermierzem świata i że może dać taką przewagę Cabaji'emu. Akrobata ponownie wyśmiał Zoro, kiedy Luffy go pochwalił. Zoro stał przed Cabajim tak jakby miał zaraz upaść. Luffy mu kibicował. Zoro wtedy powiedział, że nigdy nie przegra z żadnym szermierzem. Cabaji zrozumiał, że siłą Zoro jest jego silna wola, a rany będą usprawiedliwieniem porażki. Zoro odparł, że gdyby te rany były przyczyną porażki to byłaby dla niego hańba. Cabaji wyjął bączki i kazał Zoro przygotować się na poznanie akrobatycznych umiejętności. Użył Sztuki Akrobacji: Taniec Stu Bączków Kamikaze, a potem wjechał po ścianie ku górze za pomocą Sztuki Akrobacji: Hej, w Góry. W tym czasie Zoro pozbył się problemu z bączkami lecącymi w jego stronę. Cabaji w powietrzu przygotowywał się do użycia Opadającego Żon-Killa. Buggy powiedział swojemu oficerowi, by ten zabił Roronoa, gdy go przytrzyma. Użył Pełzającej Pod-Podziałowej Armaty, by złapać szermierza. Wtedy Luffy zdeptał jego dłoń i powiedział, by się nie wtrącać do cudzej walki. Cabaji uznał, że nie potrzebuje pomocy swojego kapitana, ale Zoro zrobił unik upadając na ziemię. Roronoa powiedział, że ma dość, bo go to męczy. Cabaji go wyśmiał sądząc, że to wina ran i utraty krwi. Zoro wywrócił Cabajiego i powiedział, że męczą go te jego akrobatyczne sztuczki. Cabaji stanął do walki. Zoro się przygotował i użył ostatecznie techniki Cięcie Demonigiri. Akrobata nie mógł uwierzyć w to, że pokonał go jakiś złodziej. Wtedy Zoro powiedział, że nie jest złodziejem tylko piratem i wtedy upadł na ziemię. Dodał, że się teraz zdrzemnie. Luffy się zgodził. Człowiek w skrzyni Po wydarzeniach z załogą Buggy'ego w miasteczku Orange, Zoro wraz z innymi dotarli na wyspę, którą zamieszkują dziwne stworzenia. Tam poznali dosyć nietuzinkową postać, jaką jest Gaimon, człowiek mieszkający w skrzyni. Luffy i pozostali od razu się zorientowali, że ten jest w niej nie od dziś. Po opowiedzeniu krótkiej historii Gaimon stanowczo odmówił pomocy w wyjściu ze skrzyni, ale podziękował za troskę. Załoganci pożegnali się z nim i wyruszyli w kolejną podróż. Zoro w tej historii nie wziął udziału i nie poznał Gaimona, bo cały pobyt przespał na łodzi. Starcie z kapitanem Kuro Po jakimś czasie załoga dotarła na wyspy Gecko. Tam piraci spotkali Usoppa, który, jak się okazało, jest zmorą wioski Syrup poprzez ciągłe oszustwa oraz wpadanie przez w kłopoty. Załoga po pewnym nieporozumieniu dowiedziała się, że Usopp zna pewną szanowaną i bogatą dziewczynę z dużego domu, a mianowicie Kayę. Niestety jest chora i przykuta do łóżka, lecz czuwa nad nią dwóch szambelanów, Merry'ego i Klahadore'a, którzy nie odstępują jej na krok. Luffy uwierzył, że Kaya jest im w stanie pomóc w kwestii łodzi. Nie myśląc dłużej, piraci postanowili ją odwiedzić. Po dotarciu do posiadłości, Słomkowi włączyli się w spór między Usoppem i Klahadorem, który obraził ojca młodego snajpera i kazał wszystkim opuścić majątek panienki Kayi. Gdy Luffy i Usopp rozmawiali nad urwiskiem, Zoro, Nami i przyjaciele Usoppa spotkali chodzącego tyłem hipnotyzera o imieniu Jango. Gdy Usopp przebiegł obok Słomkowych, krzycząc, że Klahadore jest piratem, Zoro i reszta zdecydowali, że wyruszą na poszukiwania Luffy'ego. Słomkowy potwierdził, że Klahadore to tak naprawdę kapitan Kuro, który planuje zabić panienkę Kayę, by ograbić ją ze wszystkich dóbr, jakie posiada. Usopp wrócił do Słomkowych i swojej załogi, by obwieścić, że plotka o tym, że Klahadore jest piratem, została przez niego wymyślona, przez co stracił uznanie swoich podwładnych. Załoga Luffy'ego zyskała w oczach Usoppa ogromny szacunek, gdy jej członkowie oszukali przyjaciół Usoppa dla ich dobra i zgodzili się pomóc w walce z załogą Czarnego Kota. Usopp zastawił pułapkę na piratów Kuro, rozlewając na ścieżce do wioski olej, lecz nie przewidział tego, że wrogowie mogą nadejść z innej strony. Nami przypadkiem wpadła w pułapkę zastawioną przez snajpera, jednak udało jej się zamienić miejscami z Zoro. Szermierz został sam na śliskim zboczu, a Luffy zgubił się, idąc na drugą stronę wyspy, więc do walki ruszyli jedynie Usopp i Nami. Chwilę przed zabiciem Nami i Usoppa, Zoro i Luffy przybyli na drugie zbocze, aby stanąć w szranki z załogą Kuro. Jango, widząc, że jego towarzysze słabną, postanowił ich wzmocnić poprzez hipnozę. Nie przewidział tego, że w hipnozę wpadł również Luffy. Słomkowy pod wpływem hipnozy nie potrafił się kontrolować i wyrwał galion Bezan Black, po czym poszedł spać. Jango, widząc, co się dzieje, przyzwał braci Strażnikot, Butchiego i Shama, którzy stanęli do walki z Zoro. Szermierz, po utracie dwóch ostrzy, zdany był tylko na jeden miecz, który nie pozwala w pełni wykorzystać jego potencjału. Przez dłuższy czas Zoro spychany był do defensywy. Usopp, widząc problemy szermierza, próbował zainterweniować, strzelając ze swojej procy, jednak szermierz przyjął strzał na siebie, nie chcąc żadnej pomocy w walce. Wtem przybył Kuro. Kapitan, widząc, jak jego załoga została prawie pokonana przez dzieci, dał braciom Strażnikot pięć minut na zabicie wszystkich przeciwników, mówiąc, że jeśli zawiodą, ich życie się skończy. Zoro znalazł się w niekorzystnej sytuacji, ale z pomocą przyszła mu Nami, która była w stanie odzyskać jego miecze. Szermierz po krótkiej chwili pokonuje braci, lecz Jango poddaje jednego z nich hipnozie, przez co Zoro zostaje zraniony. Nami, widząc, co się dzieje, pobiegła obudzić Luffy'ego, ale na jej drodze stanął Jango ze swoimi czakramem. Nami, desperacko uderzając Luffy'ego w twarz, obudziła go na tyle szybko, że był on w stanie powstrzymać atak czakramów za pomocą swojego gumowego ciała. Usopp kazał swojej załodze zabrać Kayę i uciekać. Gdy cała trójka wraz z Kayą uciekała, Kuro rozkazał Jango ruszyć za nimi. Zoro pokonał Butchiego i razem z Usoppem ruszył na ratunek chłopcom i bogatej dziedziczce (Usopp nie był w stanie biec o własnych siłach, więc Zoro wziął go na plecy). W tym samym czasie Luffy stawił czoło Kuro i jego pazurom, które błyskawicznie tną wszystko, co stanie im na drodze. Jango odnalazł całą czwórkę i pozbawił przytomności chłopców. Kaya zagroziła hipnotyzerowi, że jeśli dzieciom spadnie włos z głowy, to zabije się jego własnym czakramem. Jango po chwili namysłu zgodził się oszczędzić dzieci pod warunkiem, że dziewczyna podpisze oświadczenie, które sprawi, że zrzeknie się wszelkich dóbr i przekaże wszystko w sposób legalny kapitanowi Kuro. Zoro wraz z Usoppem dogonili Jango. Szermierz był pod wrażeniem zdolności kłamcy, gdyż przydał się on bardziej niż myślał przy pokonaniu Jango i uratowaniu Kayi oraz chłopców za pomocą swoich umiejętności snajperskich. Usopp postanowił, że poza Luffym i jego przyjaciółmi nikt się nie dowie o najeździe na wioskę, a jej mieszkańcy będą dalej wiedli spokojne życie, myśląc, że napad piratów to kolejne kłamstwo snajpera. Wszyscy przystali na jego warunek. Po wszystkim Kaya była niezmiernie wdzięczna Luffy'ego i reszcie za to, że uratowali jej wioskę przed piratami. W nagrodę podarowała Słomkowym swój statek, Going Merry'ego. Usopp także okazał przybyszom swoją wdzięczność i zdecydował, że rozwiąże swoją piracką załogę, oświadczając, że zamierza zostać prawdziwym piratem. Gdy snajper pożegnał się ze Słomkowymi, Zoro i Luffy kazali mu przestać się wygłupiać i wejść na pokład. Spotkanie z Mihawkiem thumb|200px|left|Mihawk pokonuje Zoro. Po opuszczeniu wioski Usoppa, Luffy z paczką napotkali na drodze dawnych przyjaciół Zoro, którzy również byli łowcami głów, Yosaku oraz Johnny'ego. Po krótkim zapoznaniu postanowili odpocząć i ruszyli do pływającej restauracji Baratie, gdzie Luffy miał nieodpartą nadzieję spotkać kucharza, który przyłączy się do niego i jego załogi. Po małym incydencie, który spowodował niemałe szkody w restauracji, Luffy postanowił zostać kelnerem, by móc odpracować szkody, jakie wyrządził właścicielowi znanemu jako Zeff. Luffy, pomimo starań, nie przekonał młodego kucharza, jakim był Sanji, żeby ten dołączył do jego załogi. Gin przyprowadził do restauracji swojego kapitan, Kriega żeby zjadł, gdyż ten ledwo słaniał się na nogach z głodu. Sanji, widząc konającego pirata, nie miał sumienia postąpić inaczej jak w przypadku Gina i przygotował kapitanowi posiłek. Kiedy Don Krieg odzyskał siły, zakpił sobie z Sanjiego i go oszukał, atakując Baratie. Wszyscy kucharze starali się powstrzymać pirata, ale bez skutku. Okazało się że właściciel restauracji również był piratem i to nie byle jakim. Około dziesięciu lat temu znany był jako "Czerwononogi" Zeff. Podróżował on na Grand Line cały rok, zanim wrócił na East Blue i postanowił założyć Baratie. Gin opowiedział w jaki sposób on i jego kapitan oraz reszta załogi doprowadził się do takiego stanu, okazało się że za wszystkim stał jeden człowiek który napotkał flotę Don Kriega na Grand Line a był nim nie kto inny jak Jastrzębiooki, jeden z Królewskich Wojowników Mórz. Kiedy Krieg próbował przejąc władzę nad Baratie, niespodziewanie pojawia się pogromca z Grand Line Jastrzębiooki we własnej osobie. Jastrzębiooki jednym cięciem przecina Galeon Don Kriega i tym samym pozbawia Kriega statku. Zoro widząc, że przed jego oczyma stoi osoba którą poszukiwał tak długo, nie myśląc długo rzucił mu wyzwanie, niestety Zoro dla Jastrzębiookiego nie był żadnym przeciwnikiem. Jastrzębiooki z łatwością odpiera jego Styl Trzech Mieczy malutkim sztyletem w postaci krzyża który miał na szyi, Zoro widząc jaką przeciwnik ma druzgocącą przewagę nad nim używa jednej ze swoich technik jaką jest Oni-Giri, niestety bezskutecznie. Wojownik Morz zatrzymał atak jednym ruchem, by po chwili wbić sztylet w jego klatkę piersiową. Zoro nie daje za wygraną, gdyż nie pozwala mu na to duma szermierza, Jastrzębiooki zaintrygowany postawą przeciwnika po chwili powiedział że akceptuje Zoro jako swojego rywala zapamiętując jego imię oraz determinację w postaci niezłomnej woli jaką zaprezentował. Jastrzębiooki w dowód uznania jego siły wyciąga swoje czarne ostrze, Zoro widząc to stawia wszystko na jedną kartę wykonując technikę Trzy Tysiące Światów. Zoro niestety przegrywa z siłą ostrza Jastrzębiookiego łamiąc tym samym dwa nie swoje miecze Kiedy wszystko wskazywało na to, że pojedynek się rozstrzygnął, Zoro schowawszy miecz odwrócił się do przeciwnika mówiąc legendarne słowa jakimi są sławetne "Blizna na ciele szermierza to dla niego hańba" Jastrzębiooki słysząc te słowa zaśmiał się mówiąc że to godne podziwu i zadał ostateczny cios który zakończył pojedynek szermierzy. Jastrzębiooki po chwili wygłasza do Zoro deklaracje która brzmi Kres twych dni jeszcze nie nadszedł, Nazywam się Dracule Mihawk! Poznaj siebie, Poznaj świat, Poznaj własną siłę! Ile by to nie trwało, będę czekać na szczycie! Przewyższ to ostrze! Przewyższ mnie! Roronoa Zoro!!! Dracule Mihawk po wygłoszeniu mowy chcąc upuścić wody Baratie, natrafił na opór ze strony Don Kriega, Dracule nic sobie z tego nie robiąc opuszcza Baratie na swojej łodzi. Don Krieg po porażce z Mihawkiem, wznowił inwazje na restauracje. Kapitan rozkazał jednemu ze swoich załogantów Pearlowi zaatakować Sanjiego by ten zademonstrował swoją prawdziwą siłę. Przyjaciele rannego Zoro, Johnny i Yosaku wraz Usoppem i Luffym udają się na poszukiwania Nami, która ograbiła ich ze statku i wypłynęła w morze. Zniszczenie Arlong Parku thumb|200px|Zoro łamie miecze Hachyka. thumb|200px|left|Zoro pokonuje Hachyka. thumb|200px|Blizny Zoro, spowodowane przez Mihawka. Yosaku po tym jak opuścił na krótką chwilę załogę Luffy'ego, w celu odnalezienia Nami w końcu natrafił na jej trop. Łowca nagród od razu poinformował o tym Luffy'ego i resztę, gdzie obecnie przebywa złodziejka Nami. Docierając na wyspę na której rzekomo znajduje się Nami, Luffy wraz z załogą podjął decyzje, że Zoro na chwilę obecną nie jest w stanie pomóc w poszukiwaniach. Zoro niestety nie przyjmuje tego do wiadomości, Luffy nie mając większego wyboru związuje go, by ten nie zrobił sobie krzywdy w walce z ryboludźmi którzy podobno są silniejsi od ludzi dziesięciokrotnie. Część załogi Słomkowego Kapelusza zauważyła, że trzech ryboludzi idzie w ich stronę. Usopp wraz z Johnnym znajdując się w patowej sytuacji porzucają statek wraz z bezbronnym Zoro. Zoro został pochwycony i przetransportowany do parku Arlonga. Tam dowiedział się że Nami jest od dawna w załodze Arlonga której jest w pełni oddana. Arlong który cały czas chichocząc z pirata mówi że Nami to taka osoba, która dla bogactwa zdradziła by bez wahania własną rodzinę. Nami przypatrując się z bliska całej tej sytuacji była rozgniewana i nie pocieszona tym w jaki sposób mówił o niej Arlong. Zoro nie wierząc w ani jedno jego słowo postanowił że przekona się na własne oczy jakim człowiekiem jest Nami. Szermierz niespodziewanie dał nura do basenu, który mieścił się na terenie parku. Nami będąc zaniepokojona tym, że Zoro tak długo nie wypływa postanawia go uratować. Nami po zaliczonym teście Zoro, by ten więcej problemów jej nie przysparzał pozbawia go przytomności. Zoro wykorzystując moment nie obecności Arlonga który ruszył odwiedzić wioskę Nami, wyswabadza się z więzienia przy pomocy Nami, która przecięła liny. Szermierz wydostając się z więzienia postanowił zabić czas eliminując ryboludzi którzy byli na terenie parku. Na jego drodzę stanął ryboludź ośmiornica, Hachi który łowił ryby, kompletnie nieświadomy co się stało z jego kamratami uznał Zoro za gościa i odprowadził do wioski Kokoyashi. Hachi który dotarł na miejsce dowiaduje się, że Arlong już opuścił mieścinę i skierował się w stronę parku. Luffy, Yosaku oraz świeżo upieczony Sanji dostają się na wyspę spadając z wysokości na ziemię wraz ze środkiem transportu, który zwie się Mumuu. Po upadku spotykają Zoro z którym chcą porozmawiać na temat Nami. Johnny odnajdując załogę informuje ich, że widział jak Nami z premedytacją dźga Usoppa. Niedługo po tym jak Johnny dzieli się nowinami ze słomkowymi spotykają Nami, która drwi z nich mówiąc, że podróżowała z nimi tylko po to by móc okraść ich ze wszystkich skarbów. Po tym wyznaniu Nami każe im się wynosić z wyspy statkiem który uprzednio im uprowadziła. Luffy odpowiada że nie ma nawet takiej możliwości, Nami słysząc słowa kapitana wścieka się i odchodzi. Johnny i Yosaku rozdzielają się żeby nie zostać zabitym przez ryboludzi. Zoro słysząc o tym co Nami zrobiła Usoppowi nie jest w stanie uwierzyć, że ona była by w stanie kogoś zabić, w jego oczach Nami była tylko drobną złodziejką. Sanji słysząc jak Zoro nazywa ją złodziejka wszczyna awanturę. Krótko po niej Usopp odzyskuje przytomność. Usopp po przebudzeniu uświadomił wszystkich co się naprawdę stało. Nojiko, siostra Nami odnajdując piratów wyjawia powody tego dlaczego Nami tak się zachowuje. Luffy wyszedł na spacer aby odetchnąć, Zoro zasnął a Sanji i Usopp, a także (podsłuchujący Johnny i Yosaku) słuchali historii o tym, jak Arlong przejął wyspę i zabił nie spokrewnioną matkę Nami i Nojiko, Bell-mere oraz o tym jak Nami pracowała dla Arlonga jako kartograf kradnąc pirackie łupy by odkupić swoją rodzinną wioskę. Arlong wiedząc jakie zamiary ma Nami, kazał skorumpowanemu oficerowi marynarki skonfiskować wszystkie pieniądze, jakie Nami przez ten czas zebrała na odkupienie wioski. Nami ze łzami w oczach prosi Luffy'ego, żeby jej pomógł. Luffy po prośbie Nami zdejmuje swój drogocenny kapelusz i kładzie na głowę towarzyszki mówiąc, że się tym zajmie. Luffy wraz z Zoro, Usoppem i Sanjim ruszyli na park Arlonga, gdzie już czekali na nich Johnny i Yosaku powstrzymując mieszkańców wioski Nami przed wtargnięciem na teren parku do czasu aż przybędą Słomkowi. Luffy wraz z innymi w jednej chwili pozbyli się ryboludzkich płotek i ruszyli na główne siły Arlonga. Luffy wbijając nogi w beton żeby użyć techniki wiatraka pozbywa się Mumuu, jednakże tym samym zaklinowuje się w nim. Arlong wraz z betonem wrzuca Luffy'ego do wody. Zoro ostrzega Sanjiego, że nie mogą bezmyślnie wskoczyć do wody żeby uratować Luffy'ego, przypomina mu że ryboludzie w wodzie stają się dużo szybsi oraz dużo silniejsi niż na lądzie. Sanji słysząc to uznał, że jedynym sposobem na ratowanie Luffy'ego jest szybkie pozbycie się przeciwnika na ziemi. Zoro walcząc z Hachykiem stwierdził, że jest to trudne, gdyż jego poprzednie rany zadane przez Jastrzębiookiego dają o sobie znać. Sanji widząc w jakich opałach jest Zoro stara się wmieszać w jego walkę, lecz krzyżuje mu plany Kuroobi, Sanji nie widząc innej opcji staje z nim do walki, by jak najszybciej pomóc kamratowi. Zoro pomimo gorączki i ran zwycięża z Hachykiem, który używał stylu sześciu mieczy. (Minus tego zwycięstwa był taki że Zoro połamał 2 miecze które otrzymał od Johnny'ego i Yosaku) Sanji i Usopp również wygrali swoje walki z Kuroobim i Cmokachuu który poległ poza Arlong parkiem. Zoro zostaje poinformowany, że Luffy żyje i ma się dobrze, po tym zaczęli toczyć walkę z Arlongiem. Arlong odnosi przytłaczające zwycięstwo nad nimi, Sanji wraz z Zoro deklarują, że tylko Luffy jest w stanie pokonać jego. Zoro mimo wszystko za wszelką cenę starał się zając Arlonga, również Hachi miał przypadkowo w tym swój udział. Sanji wraca do wody i uwalnia Luffy'ego uderzając w beton który niszczy. Arlong chwytając Zoro patrzy na jego bandaże na klatce piersiowej i brutalnie je zrywa szokując wszystkich zgromadzonych,szermierz po tym akcie odczuwał przeszywający ból. Arlong był zdumiony, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że Zoro był w stanie przez cały ten czas walczyć z takimi obrażeniami. Luffy który już doszedł do siebie chwyta Zoro i wyrzuca go do wody, zamieniając się tym samym miejscami. Zoro po wydostaniu z morza oświadcza, ze nie daruje tego Luffy'emu. Luffy niszcząc Arlong park oraz pokonując samego Arlonga deklaruje Nami że należy do niego i jego załogi. Zoro po przebudzeniu likwiduje problem jakim jest Nezumi który przybył z Marynarką na gotowe. Nami w sposób okrutny dla niektórych nakazuje Nezumiemu oddać wszystkie jej skarby oraz doprowadzić wioskę do porządku. Upokorzony Nezumi nie omieszkał powiadomić głównej bazy marynarki o tym co się stało i kazał wyznaczyć wysoką nagrodę za głowę Luffy'ego. Po powrocie do wioski Dr. Nako zaopiekował się Zoro i jego ranami jak i również Luffym i Johnnym. Cała wioska postanowiła zorganizować wielką imprezę, aby uczcić ich wolność i ich wybawicieli. Po skończonej imprezie Nami dołącza do załogi Luffy'ego i wypływa z nimi w kolejną podróż pełną przygód. Pobyt w Logue Town Po pokonaniu Buggy'ego, Kriega i Arlonga Marynarka wystawiła list gończy z nagrodą za głowę Luffy'ego. Luffy, Usopp i Sanji zaczęli dyskusję na temat nagrody. W międzyczasie Zoro dostrzegł na horyzoncie wyspę. Nami wyjaśniła załodze, że znajduje się na niej miasto Logue Town, znane również jako "miasto początku i końca". To w nim urodził się i został stracony sam Król Piratów, Gold Roger. thumb|200px|left|Zoro trzyma Trzeci Kitetsu. Zoro, po przypłynięciu, oświadczył, że chce coś kupić i poprosił Nami o pożyczkę. Przechadzając się po mieście, spotkał kobietę, która do złudzenia przypominała jego zmarłą przyjaciółkę Kuinę. Jak się okazało, dziewczyna ta ma na imię Tashigi i jest szermierzem na służbie Marynarki. Zoro, wchodząc do sklepu z bronią, zapytał sprzedawcy o dwa niedrogie miecze. Właściciel sklepu, widząc Wadou Ichimonji u pasa Zoro, starał się go oszukać, próbując kupić broń za niską cenę, która nijak ma się do prawdziwej wartości miecza. Tashigi, która wpadła do sklepu, widząc miecz Zoro, stwierdziła, jakie to ostrze i jak cenne jest. Tym samym szwindel właściciela skończył się fiaskiem. Szermierz, zaskoczony wiedzą Tashigi, poprosił, aby to ona mu wybrała miecz. Kobieta po chwili wskazała Zoro przeklęty miecz zwany Trzecim Kitetsu. Łowca Piratów bez wahania postanowił nabyć ten miecz. Niestety właściciel nie wyraził na to zgody ze względu na klątwę. Szermierz postanowił sprawdzić, czy jego szczęście przezwycięży klątwę i rzucił mieczem do góry, wystawiając rękę tak, by spadający miecz ją odciął. Po chwili ostrze minimalnie ominęło ramię Zoro i wbiło się w podłogę. Właściciel i Tashigi byli bardzo zaskoczeni takim obrotem spraw. Ippon Matsu, widząc, że stoi przed nim prawdziwy szermierz, który nie lęka się niczego, postanowił podarować mu też Yubashiri, które było przekazywane w jego rodzinie z pokolenia na pokolenie. Po wyjściu se sklepu, Zoro ponownie przyłączył się do swoich przyjaciół. Okazało się jednak, że Luffy ma kłopoty, więc Zoro i Sanji skierowali się w stronę platformy egzekucyjnej, przy której zaczęli walczyć z załogą Buggy'ego w nadziei, że zdążą uratować swojego kapitana. Pomimo starań Sanjiego i Zoro, nie udało im się, ale Luffy zrządzeniem losu zostął uratowany przez piorun, który trafił w platformę, unieszkodliwiając tym samym Buggy'ego. Zoro, Luffy i Sanji uciekli z miejsca egzekucji, by skierować się w stronę Going Merry'ego. Za nimi ruszyli niezwłocznie Smoker oraz Tashigi. Zdenerwowana pani marynarz zaatakowała Zoro, ponieważ ją okłamał, nie mówiąc, że jest piratem. Smoker zaczał z kolei walczyć z Luffym i Sanjim. Po krótkiej wymianie ciosów szermierz pokonał Tashigi, a Luffy, przygwożdżony do ziemi przez Smokera, został uratowany przez Dragona. Załoga w końcu dotarła na pokład statku i czym prędzej wypłynęła z Logue Town. Po opuszczeniu miasta Słomkowi złożyli sobie obietnicę, że spełnią swoje marzenia i ruszyli prosto na Grand Line. Na ratunek Alabaście Przepłynięcie przez Reverse Mountain i poznanie Laboona Ruszając na Grand Line, Nami musiała przestudiować wszystkie informacje na temat tego morza. Słomiani się jednoczą, gdy Nami tłumaczy im w jaki sposób mogą przedostać się przez Reverse Mountain. Załoga docierając do Reverse Mountain napotyka burzę, która prawie zmieniając kurs zniosła ich na Calm Belt, załoga po chwilowych problemach dotarła w końcu do szczeliny, która zaprowadziła ich na sam szczyt. Spływając z góry załoga usłyszała tajemniczy dźwięk oraz cień, który przypominał górę. Górą tą okazał się przeogromny Wieloryb, który usiłował zmiażdżyć Going Merry. Luffy powstrzymał wieloryba, jednak widząc jakie szkody wyrządził statkowi dostał furii. Dzięki swoim rozmiarom wieloryb bez trudu połyka statek wraz z załogą oprócz Luffiego, który zdołał wdrapać się na grzbiet wieloryba. Załoga we wnętrzu wieloryba nie dowierzała własnym oczom, we wnętrzu olbrzyma znajduje się domek na wyspie a na niej starszy mężczyzna, który zwie się Crocus. Sanji usiłował wyciągnąć od Crocusa cokolwiek na temat tego miejsca, Crocus był bardzo wylewny opowiadając wszystko w sposób ciekawy jak i smutny. Luffy wkonću odnajduje załogę, okazuje się że znajdują się we wnętrzu brzucha wieloryba, który nazywa się Laboon, ten płaczliwy wieloryb codziennie usiłuje przedostać się przez ogromną górę. Laboon za wszelką cenę stara się dotrzyymać obietnicy, która została złożona 50 lat temu. Dwie tajemnicze osoby o imieniu Mr.9 i Miss Wednesday polowali na Laboona w celu zabicia go, aby posilić ludzi w mieście. Po chwili Luffy ich nokautuje. Po wydostaniu się z wnętrza Laboona, załoga wyrzuciła dwójkę łowców do wody. Luffy złożył obietnicę Laboonowi, która dotyczyła jego kwestii z przeszłości. Załoga szykowała się do wypłynięcia, kiedy Nami dostrzegła że jej kompas nie działa, wtedy Crosus wytłumaczył nawigatorce że na Grand Line panują inne zasady i dał jej Log Pose. Nieoczekiwanie Mr.9 i Miss Wednesday poprosili Słomianych aby ich zawieźli do swojego miasta. Po wszystkich przygotowaniach załoga jest gotowa by ruszyć na pierwszą wyspę na Grand Line. Zoro kontra stu łowców głów thumb|200px|Zoro staje do walki ze stoma łowcami głów. Żeglując po Grand Line, załoga musiała się mierzyć z pogodą, która zmieniała się co chwilę. Ussop próbował obudzić Zoro, ale bez skutku, Zoro śpiąc został zasypany przez śnieg. Po jakimś czasie pogoda w końcu się uspokoiła, załoga ze zmęczenia nie mogła ruszyć ani ręką ani nogą. Zoro po chwili budzi się, widząc jak jego towarzysze leżą bez celu zaczyna ich wyzywać od leniów. Zoro po dostrzeżeniu Miss Wednesday i Mr.9, mówi że ich imiona są znajome. Niestety ich rozmowę przerwała Nami, która zdzieliła Zoro pięścią w głowę, za to że spał a tym samym nie udzielił żadnej pomocy gdy ci tyrali jak woły. Gdy słomiani widzą Whisky Peak, za namową Luffiego postanowili się na niej zatrzymać, do czasu gdy Log Pose wskaże kolejną wyspę. Zoro zgadza się z Luffym. Szermierz stoi obok, gdy jego załoga jest ciepło witana przez mieszkańców. Tamtejszej nocy mieszkańcy specjalnie urządzili imprezę dla Słomianych, którą rozpoczął Zoro opijając kilka osób na start, niestety skończył na trzynastej będąc pijanym jak bela. Zoro po dosłownie kilku godzinach mierzy się z agentami Baroque Works, którzy próbowali schwytać załogę Słomianego Kapelusza, Zoro oznajmił im, że taka ilość alkoholu nie jest w stanie położyć takiego szermierza jakim on sam jest. Po chwili Zoro zorientował się, że Whisky Peak to nic innego jak baza łowców nagród, która służy do zapraszania niedoświadczonych piratów wpływających na Grand Line. Zoro bez zbędnych ceregieli oświadcza że setka łowców należy do Baroque Works. Mr.9 był w szoku słysząc to, że Zoro tak dużo wie o ich organizacji. Roronoa powiedział, że kiedyś Baroque Works chciało go zwerbować do siebie, ten jednak odmówił. Wszyscy uznali, że Zoro musi zostać wyeliminowany, zanim rozpowie innym o ich organizacji. Mr.9 wydał rozkaz pozbawienia życia Zoro, ten nie był im obojętny i ruszył prosto na łowców przedzierając się prze gęsty tłum. Łowcy nawet nie zauważyli, że Zoro w tak krótkim czasie dotarł do nich Łowcy panikując strzelali gdzie popadnie tym samym ostrzelali kilku swoich ludzi. Zoro ruszył na Mr.8 doprowadzając do tego, wszyscy skupili na nim swój ogień. Zoro widząc co usiłuje zrobić Mr.8 odsuwa się od niego, gdy ten po chwili wysadza łowców nagród za pomocą Igarappy, ponieważ nie mógł by uniknąć ostrzału ze strony łowców. Zoro postanowił wykorzystać szanse by wypróbować swoje nowe nabytki, zanim zostaną skierowane w niego wszystkie pociski. Zoro przetestował Yubashiri na kilu łowcach pozbywając się ich w oka mgnieniu. Zoro zorientował się, że Yubashiri było lekkim i wygodnym w użyciu ostrzem, Zoro przez dłuższy czas unikał ciosów skierowanych w jego stronę. Zoro będąc na szczycie budynku musiał stawić czoła 4 napastnikom. Zoro uniknął kuli armatniej, która leciała w jego stronę, po tym Zoro przeciął baryłkę z winem, która została rzucona przez Miss Monday. Po uniku Zoro, zawartość beczki została wylana na 4 łowców, którzy stali za nim. Szermierz został zaatakowany kamiennym toporem, szermierz korzystając z Sandai Kitetsu przeciął ów topór razem z jego posiadaczem. Okazuje się że Sandai kitetsu na dłuższą metę będzie problematycznym ostrzem, które jest rządne krwi. Zoro nie był w stanie kontrolować w pełni miecza, który siekał wszystkich dookoła, tylko interwencji samego Zoro, pewien chłopiec z nożem nie został zabity. Okazało się, że ten chłopiec ma pomoc w postaci zakonnicy, która próbowała oszukać Zoro oraz pozbawić go oczu. Zoro pacyfikuje dwójkę łowców uderzając ich tyłem miecza. Zoro odchodząc powiedział do nich, żeby sobie innej ofiary poszukali. Zoro wchodząc po drabinie jest atakowany z każdej strony, postanowił pozbyć się drabiny, zanim jednak to zrobił wykorzystał ją jako kładkę, która posłużyła mu do przejscia na drugi budynek. Po przejściu na kolejny budynek Zoro pozbył się łowcy używając techniki Takanami. Zoro słysząc że ktoś płacze wycina pod sobą dziurę na której stał, po chwili odchodzi a zanim ruszyło kilka łowczyń, które wpadły w jego pułapkę. Monday myśląc, że zaskoczyła Zoro pozbawiając go drogi ucieczki, srogo się jednak zawiodła gdy Zoro obezwładnił ją łapiąc a głowę. Zoro zapytał, czy reszta agentów Baroque Works ma jaja by go zaatakować. Zoro wycofując się ominął Igarappe, która Mr.8 w niego wymierzył. Łowcy widząc jak Zoro się wycofuje ruszyli bezzwłocznie za nim. Zoro był zdezorientowany, kiedy Miss Wednesday i Karoo dołączyli do walki. Mr.9 zaczął atakować Zoro stalowymi przedmiotami, ale Zoro łatwo go wystraszył dźgając go wielokrotnie swoim Sandai Kitetsu. Mr.8 na skutek przypadku spada z budynku, na którym walczył z Zoro Zoro został zmuszony do walki z Miss Wednesday, która zdekoncentrowała go techniką oszałamiającego tańca, zanim ten rzucił się na Mr.8. Karoo, który zrobił nie zrozumiały ruch w postaci pójściaą w inna stronę spada razem z Miss Wednesday z budynku. Zoro widząc to, zastanawia się jakim cudem miał jakiekolwiek problemy z tymi idiotami. Mr.8 zaatakował Zoro ponownie, lecz ten wyciął dziurę w dachu przedostając się w inne miejsce z dala od Mr.8. Zoro planował jak się pozbyć niewygodnej broni Mr.8, po chwili zostaje zaskoczony przez Mr.9, który związuje jedną z jego rąk żelaznym drutem nietoperza. Zoro widząc, że Miss Wednesday wzięła za zakładnika śpiącego Luffiego a Mr.8 celuje w niego z Igarappy wycofuje się aby uniknąć kul. Zoro uderzając Mr.9 wbija go w budynek a za nim Miss Wednesday, Karoo, którzy również pofrunęli. Zoro z uwolnioną ręką chwyta Luffiego i wybija się z jego brzucha wprost na agenta który po chwili kończy marnie. Zoro po walce zepchnął nieprzytomnego Mr.8 oraz Miss Monday z budynku by się w końcu napić, Zoro zanim coś usłyszał w oddali powiedział że dzisiejsza noc jest dosyć cicha. Przybycie Mr.5 i Miss Valentine skończyło się pozbyciem większości pokonanych agentów. Zoro zauważył, że Luffy jest bezbronny i pośpieszył w jego kierunku. Zoro mówi przybyszom żeby sobie nie przeszkadzali i kontynuowali walkę miedzy sobą. Po chwili Mr.9 zostaje pokonany przez pocisk, który jest techniką Mr.5. Zoro jest zaskoczony umiejętnościami jakimi dysponuje członek organizacji Baroque Works. Igaram poprosił Nami aby ona i jej zaloga chronili panienkę Vivi za cenę jego życia. Nami widząc okazje na zysk zgodziła się na uratowanie Vivi i dostarczenie jej do Alabasty. Nami postawiła zaporową kwotę za ochronę Vivi w postaci 100 MLN Beri, po chwili kazała Zoro chronić ją za wszelką cenę, co nie spodobało się jemu. Zoro dostrzegając że Nami widziała tylko interes w tym przedsięwzięciu początkowo odmawia, jednak Nami przypomniała mu, że jest jej winny przysługę za pożyczone pieniądze na miecze w Loguetown. Zoro nie mając zbytnio wyboru zgodził się. Mr.5 atakuje Zoro za pomocą techniki nosowego fantazyjnego działa, Zoro bez problemu przeciął smarka, który leciał w jego stronę z dość wyraźnym obrzydzeniem. Vivi widząc że Zoro się do niej zbliża, była pewna że chce się jej pozbyć i tym samym starała się uciekać od niego. Zoro ze spokojem powiedział jej, że jest tutaj po to, aby ją uratować. Zoro ostatecznie szykuje się do walki z Mr.5 i Miss Valentine, której przyszło zmierzyć się z samym Luffym. Luffy rozglądając się dookoła po polu bitewnym dostrzega mieszkańców, którzy przyjęli ich ciepło po przypłynięciu. Luffy zdenerwowany spytał czyja to sprawka, Zoro od razu odpowiedział że to on, zanim Zoro wytłumaczył mu dlaczego tak zrobił Luffy rzucił sie na niego. Luffy ze złości uderzył Zoro który przebił się przez ścianę budynku. Zoro widząc że Luffy podchodzi do tego na poważnie starał się go uspokoić, niestety bezskutecznie. Zoro kopnął luffiego a ten poleciał tak że zderzył się z Mr.5 i Mis Valentine a po tym uderzyli w ścianę budynku. Miss Valentine zaatakowała niepostrzeżenie Zoro, Vivi przed tym chciała Zoro ostrzec. Zoro nie mając czasu wcale jej nie słucha. Zoro po tym jak Luffy i Mr.5 wyłonili się z budynku wytłumaczył Luffiemu, że wszyscy mieszkańcy którzy leżą na ziemi to tak naprawde są łowcami nagród, którzy należą do Baroque Works. Luffy nie przyjął tego do wiadomości ponieważ uważał, że wróg nigdy by ich nie nakarmił. Zoro unika techniki Miss Valentine którą była Dziesięciotysięczna Kilogramowa prasa. Zoro uznał że do Luffiego nic nie dotrze i postanowił z nim walczyć na śmierć i życie. Zoro używając Oni-Giri kontruje Gumową Bazuke Luffiego, Zoro dostrzega możliwość sprawdzenia się kto z nich jest silniejszy. Zoro i Luffy nieustannie walczą, Mr.5 i Miss Valentine wykorzystują szanse na zaatakowanie obydwu. Zoro wraz z Luffym sparaliżowali ich samym spojrzeniem, po czym pozbyli się ich za jednym zamachem. Luffy i Zoro po pokonaniu agentów zaczęli się zastnaawiać kim byli, po tym znowu wrócili do walki. Nami ich powstrzymuje uderzając jednego jak i drugiego pięscią w głowę i mówi że przez ich głopotę prawie straciła szanse na !00 Mln Beri. Zoro w końcu wyjaśnił sytuacje Luffiemu na temat pobitych mieszkańców. Luffy przyznał się do błędu, ale słysząc słowa Zoro nie potrafił się opanować. Vivi wytłumaczyła w jakiej aktualnie się znajduje sytuacji oraz powód dla którego chce dostać się do Alabasty, oraz to dlaczego infiltrowała Baroque Works. Zoro pogratulował odwagi za jej czyn. Vivi przez przypadek wyjawiła tożsamość Mr.0 Zoro stanowczo uważał, że nie powinna nikomu o tym mówić. Po wszystkim Zoro i Luffy wyrazili zainteresowanie spotkaniem i walką z Crocodilem jednym z Shichibukai. Po przybyciu Igarama ten pyta Luffiego czy zobowiązują się do ochrony panienki Vivi i dostarczenie jej żywej do Alabasty. Luffy nic o tym nie wie, ale po chwili Zoro mu tłumaczy że Vivi musi za wszelką cenę dostać się do miasta i to oni mają ją strzec. Po omówieniu szczegółów Igaram oświadcza, że dla bezpieczeństwa Vivi będzie służył za wabik aby ci bezpiecznie mogli uciec z wyspy. Igaram opuszcza Whisky Peak z trzema kukłami, jednakże od razu został zaatakowany przez statki wroga i wysadzony w powietrze. Zoro jak i pozostali widząc to są zszokowani. Nami potwierdza że Log Pose się ustawił, po tym Zoro każe Luffiemu obudzić Usoppa i Sanjiego i przyprowadzić ich z powrotem na statek. Zoro podniósł kotwice Going Merry zanim Luffy sprowadził Usoppa i Sanjiego mówiąc że wszystko jest gotowe do odbicia od brzegu. Karoo ku zdziwieniu Zoro był już na pokładzie razem Vivi. Zoro prosi Nami o wyjaśnienie sytuacji której Usopp i Sanji nie byli świadomi. Nagle ni stąd ni zowąd pojawia się Miss All-Sunday zaskakując wszystkich na pokładzie. Zoro zostaje rozbrojony przez pannę, idąc dalej All-Sunday zatrzymuje się widząc jak Sanji i Usopp do niej celują z pistoletu oraz z procy. Sanji jak i Usopp zostali rozbrojeni w ten sam sposób co Zoro przez Miss All-Sunday. Zoro nerwowo zastanawia się co to za dziwaczna umiejętność oraz czy nie jest to przypadkiem Diabelski Owoc. Miss All-Sunday kpi z Vivi oraz z załogi Słomianego kapelusza, po czym daje im Eternal Pose, który zaprowadzi ich na wyspę Nanimonai aby nie zostali wykryci przez członków Baroque Works. Zoro od razu mówi że to pułapką, Luffy po slowach szermierza niszczy Eternal Pose po czym Miss All-Sunday odchodzi. Zoro zaczął spekulować,że w jego załodze jest ktoś który jest również tajemniczy jak ona. Luffy mówi do Zoro że zaczął padać śnieg, Zoro zdezorientowany zastanawia się jak to możliwe, skoro znajdują się na środku morza. Przygoda na prehistorycznej wyspie thumb|200px|lewo|Zoro, Nami i Vivi uwięzieni w wosku. Zoro wraz z resztą po dotarciu na Little Garden, prehistorycznej wyspie zamieszkałej przez Dinozaury i giganty postanowili uzupełnić zapasy. Sanji rozkazał Zoro nazbierać jak najwięcej jedzenia, skończyło się to pojedynkiem pomiędzy nimi a dotyczył on zebrania jak najwięcej jedzenia. Zmęczona załoga nie była świadoma, że depczą im po piętach agenci Baroque Works. Po opanowaniu sytuacji z Gigantami, Baroque Works ruszyło do ataku. Mr.3 poddał Zoro, Nami, Vivi i Broggiego powolnym torturom jakimi było zalewanie ciał woskiem. Zoro zgadzając się z Broogim uznał, że jedyną deską ratunku z tej matni jest pozbawienie siebie nóg. Zoro szykując się do odcięcia nóg, zrezygnował w ostatniej chwili gdy przybył Luffy. Zoro powierzył swoje jak i innych życie w rękach Luffiego. Luffy ratując przyjaciół, przyspieszył tylko śmiertelny proces pokrywania woskiem ciał swoich załogantów. Zoro postanawia się poświęcić zalewając siebie woskiem. Miss Goldenweek niespodziewanie wtrąciła się w walkę, ujawniając swoje przerażające artystyczne zdolności. Ussop uwolnił Luffiego spod kontroli Miss Goldenweek paląc jego koszule. Z pomocą Karoo, Ussop i Luffy uratowali Zoro, Vivi i Nami. Nowo powstała załoga przejmuje miejsce Mr.5 i Miss Valentine. Luffy i Karoo ścigają Mr.3 oraz Miss Goldenweek po lesie, w tym samym czasie Zoro uratował Usoppa przez śmiercią z ręki Mr.5 Po traumatycznych wydarzeniach, Załoga opuszcza Little Garden, po drodze spotkali Pożeracza Wysp, który został pokonany przez Dorriego i Broggiego. Załoga pożegnała się z Gigantami i ruszyła w stronę Alabasty. Przygoda w kraju bez lekarzy Nami zachorowała na środku morza. Zoro po niedyspozycji Nami, chwilowo przejął funkcję Nawigatora wykonując przy tym swoje codzienne ćwiczenia treningowe a także szukając lekarza. Nami wysilała się by pomóc Zoro przy ominięciu wielkiego cyklonu i udaniu się na pobliską wyspę. Załoga wkrótce napotkała pirata Wapola, który ich zaatakował, Luffy nie przebierając w środkach wystrzelił go w niebo. Załoga dotarła do wyspy, ale nie zostali mile przywitani przez mieszkańców. Załodze jednak udało się przekonać ludzi do siebie, przez których zostali zaatakowali, po czym zostali zabrani do wioski z wyjątkiem Zoro i Karoo, którzy pilnowali statku. Zoro postanawia wznowić treningi uważając że rany z Little Garden już się zagoiły. Wychodzi na świeże powietrze po czym wchodzi do lodowatej wody. Zoro zastaje lawina która zakopuje go w śniegu, Ussop i Vivi odnajdują Zoro, który wyłonił się ze śniegu. Opowiadał że podczas treningu niespodziewanie został zasypany, Ussop i Vivi są zaskoczeni że w ogóle przeżył. Zoro wraz z resztą udali siędo miasta, okazuje się że trafili do Bighorn. Zoro pomaga miejscowym unieszkodliwiając armię króla i ratując Daltona. Zoro w podzięce otrzymuje płaszcz, który ma go ogrzać. Okoliczni miejscowi wraz z Zoro, Vivi i Usoppem udali się kolejką linową, która prowadziła prosto do zamku króla. Przybywszy na szczy góry widzą, że Luffy pozbył się Wapola i jego pomagierów. Chopper zgadzając się na zostanie piratem niemiłosiernie zdenerwował tym Dr. Kurehe, która nie przyjmowała tego do wiadomości rzucając w niego czym się dało. Dr. Kureha po ucieczce załogi z zamku, postanawia podarować im niezwykły prezent a był nim pył Hiluluka, posłużył on do stworzenia różowego śniegu, który przypominał wszystkim do złudzenia kwiat wiśni. Po drodzę słomkowi odkryli Karoo, który ledwo został uratowany przez wyciągnięcie go z zamazrniętej wody. Chopper po rozmowie z Karoo, tłumaczy że znalazł się tam tylko dlatego że chciał ratować Zoro po tym jak ten zniknął. Nami wkurzona zdzieliła w głowę Zoro, uważając że to jego własna głupota doprowadziła do takiego obrotu sytuacji. Wojna w Alabaście thumb|200px|Zoro pokonuje Mr. 1. Załoga nie mając nic do jedzenia, starała się łowić ryby, niestety bezskutecznie. Vivi widząc dziwne zjawisko była w szoku, Nami wyjaśniła jej, że to tylko para wydobywająca się z podwodnego wulkanu. Podczas połowu, Załoga spotyka Mr.2 Bon Claya, który zademonstrował moc swojego Diabelskiego Owocu. Po opuszczeniu statku przez Mr.2 załoge nawiedził Kot Morski. Jak to luffy z resztą próbowali go schwytać, lecz Vivi im absolutnie zabroniła mówiąc że jest święty. Słomkowi po zobaczeniu mocy Mr.2 postanowili się zabezpieczyć w postaci znaku X na prawym ramieniu, który będzie odróżniał ich od fałszywki. Załoga dopływając do portowego miasteczka Nanohana spotkali Smokera oraz Tashigi. W tym samym czasie pojawił się bardzo potężny pirat imieniem Portgas D. Ace, który okazuje się być starszym bratem Luffiego. Ace stoczył walkę ze Smokerem odciągając go od załogi, która zmierzała na statek. Luffy po ponownym spotkaniu Ace'a razem z nim pokonują agentów Baroque Works. Ace żegnając się z Luffym zostawił mu Vivre Card, która pomoże go odnaleźć. Załoga dowiedziała się, że rebelianci wycofali się z Yuby i udała się do Katorei a sam przywódca Kohza postanowił ruszyć do ataku. Załoga udała się do miasta Rainbase aby uciec przed Tashigi i Smokerem oraz pokonać samego Crocodile'a i zniszczył Baroque Works. Zoro, Luffy, Nami i Ussop, wraz z Smokerem zostali uwięzieni przez Crocodile'a. Chopper odwrócił uwagę Crocodile'a aby Sanji uwolnił wszystkich, niestety sam został złapany w pułapkę. Po ucieczce z kwatery Crocodile'a Rain Dinners Zoro płynął trzymając Smokera aby ten nie utonął przez swoją moc. Po wypłynięciu, Zoro nie był z tego faktu zadowolony mówiąc że zrobił to tylko dlatego że dostał wyraźny rozkaz od Luffiego. Vivi z resztą przedostała się przez pustynię do Alubarny, gdzie miała odbyć się ostateczna walka. Luffy jako jedyny został z tyłu po to żeby rozprawić się z Crocodilem. Załoga wyrusza do Alubarny bez Luffiego. Po dotarciu do celu, załoga rozdziela się w celu odwrócenia uwagi agentów Baroque Works oraz wzięcia udziału w osobnych walkach. O ile wydawało się, że walka Nami z Miss Doublefinger była wyzwaniem, o tyle walka Zoro stała na niewyobrażalnie trudnym poziomie z Mr.1 człowiekiem, który potrafił w jednej chwili całe ciało pokryć stalą. Zoro nie był w stanie przeciąć stali Mr.1 Zoro będąc blisko śmierci usłyszał "Oddech wszechrzeczy". Po czym udało mu się pokonać Mr.1 oraz nauczyć przecinać stal. Po bitwie Zoro, inni załoganci zlokalizowali bombę zanim ta wybuchła. Po odnalezieniu bomby przez Vivi powiadomiła słomkowych, że bomba znajduje się w wieży zegarowej, a jej pilnowała para agentów Baroque Works. Mr.7 chronił jej. Vivi pokonuje agentów, lecz zdała sobie sprawę że odliczania bomby nie da się już powstrzymać. Zaledwie minuta dzieliła wszystkich od wybuchu. Po zakończonej bitwie Igaram zjawił się z dowodem na niewinność Cobry a po tym Kohza wszystko wyjaśnia.Po tym jak Luffy przebudził się po ciężkiej bitwie z Crocodilem, piraci zorganizowali wspaniałą biesiadę oraz słomiani na rozkaz króla mogli skorzystać z łaźni, która znajduje się w pałacu. Okazało się później, że nagroda Zoro wynosiła 60 Mln Beli. Vivi oświadcza, że już nie może być cześcią Załogi Słomianego Kapelusza. Bon Clay i jego załoga starali się chronić Załogę Luffiego przed atakiem Hiny. Vivi docierjaąc w miejsce gdzie stacjonował Going Merry, widzi że Załoga pokazuje im swoje znaki X i tym samym robi to samo na znak pamięci, przyjaźni i wdzięczności. Marynarka poniosła fiasko łapiąc Słomianych Kapeluszy. Słomkowi po ucieczce marynarce zastali na swoim statku samą Nico Robin (Miss All Sunday) Po krótkiej wymianie zdań oznajmia, że jest częścią ich załogi, na co wszyscy zdębieli. Zoro jako jedyny w załodze do końca został podejrzliwy względem Robin, Luffy mianował ją kolejnym członkiem swojej załogi. Nawigacja en:Roronoa Zoro/History fr:Zoro Roronoa/Histoire Kategoria:Historia